Reflectors providing a substantially uniform response in all directions have been made from three mutually orthogonal plates of metal. The plates may intersect along a centre line. In order to withstand exposure to weather, the metal has to be of substantial thickness and so the reflector is heavy which is inconvenient, particularly for example when the reflector is desired to be hoisted to the masthead of a sailing dinghy.